1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of nozzles for mixing and delivering two components, and in particular a nozzle designed for delivering a fuel flow into an oxygen enhancer flow plume for enhanced fuel delivery and performance for internal combustion engines.
2. Background of the Technology
There remains an unmet need for nozzles and other components to improve mixing and delivery of separate streams or flows of components (e.g., gases and/or liquids), such as fuel and nitrous oxide.